Shadows
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Based on the Winter trailer! Don't really know what to write for this but; Lily, man, knife, ED. hopefully that makes up for it. Most characters included where possible. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, so it turns out progression in college is so tough so this is just a little one shot that I thought of after watching the winter trailer of casualty enjoy!**

**Katie x**

**Shadows**

It had been a long late shift as I entered the staffroom and input my code into the locker door. I pulled out my bag, F2 books and letter to tell the gang about. I grabbed my empty lunch box out of the fridge and placed it into my Bag before putting my badge and stethoscope in my locker and walked out the door towards the main entrance.

I walked out of the ED doors and rounded the corner to where my Moped was parked, I had told Ethan that I would be coming to the Pub but was going to leave my back round the corner safe at the Ambulance Bay thanks to Iain who said they don't mind.

As I rounded the corner I saw this mysterious man, the one who set off the smoke bomb and hadn't been found. He grabbed hold of me pulling me into the shadows of the dark ED. I took sense to remember his view. Grubby, stubble, denim jacket, the smell of smoke was clear on his hands as he placed one over my mouth and nose.

"You be quiet and do as I tell you and you won't get hurt okay?" He spoke in a harsh blunt, Russian voice kissing my neck.

The feeling sent a shiver down my spine and I wanted to move but his body pinned me up against the wall. His chest stopping me from moving any further. I pulled away from his body again, this time more successful, which was till he grabbed me several meters from the shadows.

He pulled a knife from his jacket pocket pointing the tip of it into my spine, "Right, we shall do it your way then," he spoke directing me over to the staff loaded pub, "This is going to be fun!" he chuckled.

As we reached the door, I could clearly hear the voices of Lofty, Max and Robyn with laughs of other staff who were laughing at their obviously poor joke. I opened the door and the staff turned to me and he gently pushed me in first. "Lily, are you o..." Connie asked before seeing the man walk in behind me, he placed the knife to my back.

The staff all watched, some almost as still as ice as he moved his free arm around my throat, thus having a tight grip on me, nowhere for me to go.

"Now, I am going to finish what I came here to do, this means killing the lass and you." His Russian accent clear as ever and he pointed at Connie.

"What has Lily done to you?" Ethan spoke up.

"She is the reason we Russians have a bad name, she is a racist." He spoke getting angrier with every word that the knife plunged harder and harder into my back.

"Ethan, my bag. Read the letter, the letter." I told him as tears stained my cheeks.

He nodded before going to my bag and taking out the white envelope which had been opened. He scanned the letter which read.

Dear Ms Chao,

We regret to inform you that earlier this week a body was discovered in your parents' house, they have been taken into custody and your brother had asked me to inform you that me as their solicitor has sorted out so you will be his formal carer. Him only being 13, he will be arriving in the morning of the day after you received this letter.

Hope to meet you soon,

Kind Regards

Penny Smith (Solicitors and CO)

"Lily, is that true?" he asked me.

"Yes, my parents are in custody and my baby brother is going to be here tomorrow." I replied more tears staining my cheeks.

"Oh boohoo mamma and papa are going to jail, you won't see them when you are six feet under." He interrupted plunging the knife into my back.

The next few moments felt like a scene from a movie as I slowly hit the floor, Connie, Ash and Tess rush to my aid as my body sends shivers up my spine. I lay still so that the knife doesn't damage anything else, but also because I can't feel my legs.

"Ethan, please, where are you?" I ask panicking.

"I'm here, I am right here. Don't move, Iain and Dixie are getting the scoop and trolley." He informs me.

"I…I can't feel from my waist down." I reply.

"Okay, Lily. Not to alarm you but you have wet yourself. Which explains that to me." Connie speaks as she moves me gently into the recovery position and places her jacket over me to cover up the wet patch.

The two paramedics, Iain and Dixie come inside the pub and Connie packs the wound around where I had been stabbed. Several of my colleagues then all grabbed a part of my body and lifted me onto the trolley.

"It's alright kiddo, we are going to rush you to the ED now hang in there." Dixie spoke to me her voice comforting as she placed an oxygen mask over my face to help me breath and Connie had started to set up a cannula in my arm to give me pain relief.

"Right, Dixie. I want her straight into Resus I need to set up a catheter as she has wet herself now twice." I heard Connie tell Dixie while placing a blanket over my bottom half.

As they wheeled me towards the Hospital Ethan had come up by my side and held my hand. "Lily, whatever happens, I am right here. I love you." My heart melted, had he really just told me he was in love with me?

As we entered the ED on shift staff all looked on in horror, Cal, Robyn, Noel, Honey (the new barista) and Lofty. Some of them followed us into Resus, being Robyn, Cal and Lofty, whereas others ignored the fact that they had spotted me and carried on with their life.

"Right, on my count we gently move her over." Dixie spoke taking a firm hold of the top end of the bed sheet which I was lying on.

When they had got me across Cal took charge, much to the dismay of me and Connie.

"I want this done by the book okay?" Cal shouted over the top of Connie.

"This is Lily Chao, 28, stabbed in the back inside the pub. Definite spinal damage, I am going to insert a catheter and can we get a portable x-ray down here please?" Connie spoke back to Cal, rather annoyed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two hours since I had been brought into the ED and Ethan was sat next to me in the rubbish Hospital Chairs up on Keller Ward.

"Oh Lily, how are you?" my brother asked, he was Chinese like me, with rosy cheeks, red hair and he was wearing Chinese clothes.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" I ask him, doing my best not to move and knock the important tubes.

"Ethan rang me and told me to get here urgently." He told me before moving next to me and snuggling down next to me. I slightly wince in pain but, he is my baby brother and I love him. We snuggle down and fall asleep in her arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 3am the next morning and I woke up a tightening pain in my chest.

"Ethan, Ethan." I repeat till he wakes up and hits the assistant button. The F1 Doctor Zoshia rushes over to me with Arthur and they get to work setting up a chest drain and placing a tube that gives me oxygen round my face.

"You'll be fine now." Arthur spoke.

"Can I go down to the ED to see my colleagues and do my paperwork?" I ask rather bored.

"Well I would not suggest that, but if you want to do that and you kill yourself I won't give you sympathy!" Zoshia spoke which upset Ethan, Danny and myself.

I slowly climb out of bed and with the help of Ethan and Danny they help me walk to the lift and to the ED.

As we get to the busy department, Cal calls Ethan over and I tell him to go, letting him know I will be okay. I use the rails on the walls to move towards the staffroom as my body starts getting really weak, when Max spots me and comes over with the vacant wheel chair.

"In you get." He speaks with his charm while watching Zoe who was also heading in this direction.

"Lily, what are you doing down here, you are not well enough." She speaks while Max heads in the direction of the staffroom.

I think that then was the right time to tell Zoe, "I had to get off the ward, Zoshia started on me." I told her in slight pain.

Zoe lent over and felt my forehead, I then checked my phone, which had two missed calls from mum's solicitor. I made a mental note to ring her before getting on with my paperwork.

It got to 11am when Ethan walked in and wheeled me out the staffroom and towards the lift. Connie stood there with a young girl, she must have been 12 years old or younger.

"Could you and Ethan watch her for me while I'm at work? I have just gotten back from Devon and I am waiting for her father to get here." Connie asked rather stressed.

"Yeah sure that's fine." I replied before sitting her on my knee's as Ethan wheeled us into the lift followed by Danny who was holding all the cards and presents from my colleagues.

When we got back on the ward Ethan got me settled back in my bed and sat Grace on the end of the bed so she could use the table to do her homework.

I relaxed on the bed, placing my ear phones in while Danny go in the other side of my bed snuggling down in my arms. I hit play on my iPod and started listening to Swedish House Mafia's; Don't you worry child.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, the exhaustion hitting me in a heartbeat.

**Wow, I cannot believe how long this actually is. So sorry if it rambles on which is why I thought it was appropriate to end this one-shot here. If you have any other idea's I could write about then I will add it to my list of things to do on my fan fiction; all down to you!  
><strong> 


End file.
